


A Long Kiss In Forever

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Violence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Lesbian Parents, Lesbian Sex, No Judith, Secret Relationship, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori and Carol begin an intense affair due to Rick's verbal abuse of Lori bc of her infertility</p><p>Set in Season 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Kiss In Forever

**_A Long Kiss In Forever_ **

**_By Taijutsudemonslayer_ **

 

_Lori and Carol begin an intense affair due to Rick's verbal abuse of Lori bc of her infertility. Set in Season 1_

**One**

 

**"You're worthless, Lori! You can't cook worth shit, you're the worst shooter I have ever seen, and to top it all off-YOU ARE A HORRIBLE MOTHER! I don't even know why I came back to you!" Rick yells, which caused everyone to turn and look at the couple. Carol looked at Carl, then at Sophia. Both children looked as though they were on the verge of tears.**

**"Andrea, will you and Sasha take Sophia and Carl into the RV?" Carol asks the blonde woman.**

**"Sure Carol." Andrea says, then she and Sasha led Carl and Sophia into the safety of the RV.**

**"Rick, stop it right now, Lori is trying...we all are." Carol said, which earns her a slap  across the face from her husband Ed.**

**"Stay outta their business Woman!" Ed yells, Lori cuts her eyes at Ed, she walks over to Ed, drawing her bowie knife as she walked. Carol looked up at Ed as she held her face. Hot tears rolling silently down her face.**

**Ed turns and is greeted with Lori's knife to his throat.**

**"Lay a hand on her again and you're Walker food, got it?" Lori said, pressing the blade against the man's neck for added understanding on Ed's part.**

**"O-ok." Ed said.**

**Lori backed off and sheathed her knife, then she helped Carol to her feet.**

**"Come on Carol, let's go check on Carl and Sophia." Lori says, Carol smiles and nods.**

**"Whoa, never thought I'd see that." Shane says to Rick, who nods in agreement.**


End file.
